Halil Karadeniz
Halil is a twenty-one year old Claydol who originates from the city of Saldance. He is usually found doing odd jobs here and there. When not doing jobs, he is usually with Balcan the Medicham around Cydonia. Personality Stern, calm, collected; this is typically what the Claydol expresses when he is doing his various jobs. From masonry to helping merchants, Halil virtually expresses no expression out in public, leading people to believe that he is an emotionless shell from a traumatic incident. Quite the contrary in private quarters, however. Halil, when alone with Balcan, tends to express happiness and glee, showcasing that he does indeed have emotions. He rarely gets mad (unless they're tight on money, which makes him stressed), and Halil is actuality a comfortable person to be around once you get to know him. He is very protective of Balcan, his Medicham friend, and will expend psychic energy to help her if the situation demands it. Biography Born into a rich household in the desert city of Saldance, Halil was born to do great things, particularly with a fortune to inherit when he was older. From a young age he had psychic energies that were steadily growing with each passing day. He always helped his father and mother out by expending this energy and using it to help clean the house, and he could even tell what people thought at times. However, this only occurred when he had a very close bond to them, which was rare outside of his family. At the age of thirteen, however, he met a nine-year old Meditite who had stayed by his home one night. At first the Meditite tried to grab the food that he was carrying home, but Halil stayed calm and pushed the culprit back. After pinning them to the ground, he realized that the culprit was a girl. She said to go on and kill her in a spiteful tone, probably because she was very mad at that moment, but Halil could never do such a thing. Instead, he broke apart some of the bread and gave it to her, feeling pity. When asking who she was and why she was there, she responded that her name was Balcan Solak, and that she had nowhere else to go. The Meditite was covered in dirt and having terribly torn clothing on her. Halil knew that his parents would never allow her to stay at their house. So instead, he went with Balcan to the nearest inn, staying with her that night to wash her up and give her a nice bed to rest in. Little did Halil know that Balcan would eventually be the one to drive him away from Saldance. Several years passed, and Halil helped Balcan throughout the hard times she had. It wasn’t long before both of them evolved into their respective forms; a Claydol and a Medicham. Halil could find himself becoming infatuated with her, most likely because she become more prevalent in his life, something he never complained about. One day, when he was nineteen and she was fifteen, Halil saw her dance for the very first time. She looked completely different from what he remembered, with a long flowing ponytail and adornments that added to her outfit. A crowd was gathered around, and he actually felt somewhat jealous that people were watching her. Afterwards, however, Halil’s jealousy went away when he realized that Balcan was getting a good amount of money from her dancing. After congratulating her, he let off a grin, along with a blush for the very first time in front of her. After this, they would rarely leave each other’s side, if only for the night. Twenty-one years old, Halil finally mustered up the courage to ask Balcan to stay in his room for the night, despite knowing that his parents would overreact to her arrival. The Medicham was unsure at first, but ultimately agreed to it. They arrived at his house which appeared to be empty, and Halil showed Balcan around the kitchen, offering her some fruits. His parents were, in fact, home, fully aware of the Medicham in their house. His mother was silent as his father confronted him, asking why he had decided to bring home a filthy Rattata from the street. Halil explained over and over that Balcan was a good friend of his, and that she wanted to sleep in a bed for once. His father, unwilling to see the truth, was furious with Halil, and even more so at Balcan. After a bitter argument, he dragged Balcan by the hair out of the home, throwing her out into the dirt street, unaware that he had accidentally given her a large burn on her cheek from the dragging. Afterwards, Halil was furious, storming out of the home and comforting Balcan, not wanting to see the beautiful Medicham in pain. He sat with her in the streets, the cold night biting at them as he healed most of the burn that she had on her cheek. He was unwilling to go back to his home if his parents could not accept her. It wasn’t long before they planned to run away from Saldance, with only the two of them. Just a mere few days later, Halil packed his things and left his home, going to Cydonia with Balcan. With him he took a bag of a rare mineral, abundant in Saldance, that would sell for a small fortune in the Cydonian marketplace. He and Balcan vowed to never use the money except for emergencies. Currently, they reside in a humble home with a dirt floor, and curtains to cover the door and windows. He has never been happier in his life.